The Killer
by MyNameIsErikaa
Summary: Dare has planned a Halloween party and invites her best friends. Later something scary happens after she makes fun of someone!


The Killer.

Dare decided to make a cool Halloween party. She invited Jaryn, Aubrey, Lima, Emilia and Taye. They had an awesome time!

Aubrey: OMG! HAHAHAHAHA!

Taye: CHOCOLATE!

Emilia: *reading a book while eating cookies*

Jaryn: *takes cookie away and starts eating it* HEHEAH!

Emilia: Hmmm..

Lima: WOOO! HULA HOOPING!

Dare: OMG! HAHAHAH!

*door bell rings*

Lima: Hey!

Pizza Man: Ey!

Dare: Oh, Pizza! *closes door*

An hour later

Aubrey: Wow guys we ate a lot, what should we do now?!

Emilia: I know! *looks at Dare*

Dare: PRANK CALLING!

Everyone: YEAH!

Taye: Who should we prank first?!

Lima: I know! Oblio!

Dare: The stupid emo faggot from Reading class?

Aubrey: YESH!

Emilia: No... He's nice...

Dare: Emilia shut up! It's going to be fun!

Emilia: Mmmmmkay..

Everyone heads to Dare's room. Dare opens her laptop and signs into her Twitter.

Dare: Oblio! Now for the tweet! *starts typing* HAHAH!

Emilia: You typed his address?!

Taye: Emilia! It's not like a killer is going to kill him!

Aubrey: HE POSTED SOMETHING!

Jaryn: I CANT SEE!

Everyone: Shut up Jaryn!

Dare: Now lets see what he posted!

Aubrey: HAHAH!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!

*Dare closes laptop*

Lima: The killer killed him!

*Door rings*

Aubrey: What if it's the killer?!

Taye: The killer can't come this fast? Can it?!

Lima: Someone get the door! DARE ITS YOUR HOUSE!

Dare: Right! I get to pick! Hmmmm... JARYN!

Jaryn: What? Why me.. I'm too young to die!

Emilia: Just get it!

Jaryn: Okay.. *heads down stairs to get the door*

Everyone else walks slowly after her

Jaryn: *opens door* Woo! It's just the pizza man!

Pizza Man: I came back for my hat?!

Dare: He came back for his hat! How stupid are we!

*A knife goes through the Pizza Man*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!

Jaryn: IT'S NOT JUST THE PIZZA MAN!

Taye: JARYN CLOSE THE DOOR!

Lima: *closes door* RUNN!

Everyone runs quicky and Dare leads them to her living room.

Dare: Oh god! Oh god.. Oh god!

Taye: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

Aubrey: Shut up... Shut up!

*The lights turn off*

Emilia: Dare... Do something!

Dare: *claps hands and the lights turn on*

Killer: *claps hands and the lights turn off*

Dare: *claps hands and the lights turn on*

Killer: *claps hands and the lights turn off*

Dare: *claps hands and the lights turn on*

Killer: *claps hands and the light blubs break*

Dare: God damn it!

Emilia: SEE WHAT YOU DID! THE KILLER KILLED OBLIO AND NOW HE COMING AFTER US!

Dare: EMILIA SHUT UP! I HOPE YOU DIE FIRST!

Emilia: MAYBE HE SHOULD KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE THE SLUTTING WHORE WHO POSTED HIS ADDRESS!

Dare: What did you call me?

Emilia: A SLUTTING WHORE!

Aubrey: Ohhh...

Dare: *tries to jump Emilia* Ahhh!

Emilia: Ah! *moves out of the way*

Dare: AH! *breaks wooden table* OUCH!

Lima: Oh gosh..

Dare: Someone help me up!

Lima, Aubrey, Taye and Jaryn: No...

Emilia: Come on...

Dare: Why are you helping me? I thoguht you hated me?!

Emilia: Dare we are best friends! Guys tonight we are going to get killed and we need to stick together for us to survival! WHO IS WITH ME?

Everyone: YAAAAY!

Jaryn: THE KILLER IS BEHIND YOU! RUN!

Emilia: AHHHHH!

The killer gets Emilia and covers her mouth. He then drops her to the floor.

Emilia: Don't kill me!

The killer pulls out his knife and kills Emilia*

Lima: HE KILLED EMILIA!

Aubrey: Now what?!

Lima: I know, we can go to Dare's balcony and jump to the pool!

Aubrey: No! Because I just did my hair and can't get it wet for 2 more weeks!

Lima: The killer is right there...

Aubrey: We should run right..

Killer: *nods*

Lima: AHHHH!

Aubrey: GO INTO DARE'S ROOM!

Lima: *locks door and starts screaming* OH MY GOD!

Aubrey: Ahhhhahh! Shut up... Shut up...

The killer starts breaking the door and makes a huge hole. He kicks the door opens and starts searching for Lima and Aubrey*

Aubrey: *breathes deeply*

Lima: *looks through the curtians and sees the killer* Oh god..

Jaryn: Hey Lima!

Lima: Ah!

Jaryn: *covers Lima's mouth* Shhhhh.

Killer opens the curtians and Jaryn runs*

Jaryn: Why me...

*Killer takes out his knife*

Jaryn: Really... A knife? What is this, year 1995?!

Killer: *nods sadly and takes out ninja star. He then throws it at Jaryn's leg*

Jaryn: Really... A ninja star? Who are you? Jacky fucking Chan? Let me show you.. Take a computer and throw it to the ground... Grab something sharp and cut his or her neck like this! *cuts her neck* IT'S THAT EASY!

Killer: *grabs a CD and throws it to Jaryn's head*

Jaryn: AH! *falls back and falls to the ground outside*

Killer: *laughs deeply*

Lima: AUBREY! HURRY!

Aubrey: OUTSIDE!

Lima: *runs outside and turns around.* Aubrey?

Aubrey: LIMA HELP! AHHHHHHH!

The killer grabs his knife and starts stabbing Aubrey. Aubrey falls to the floor leaving blood on the window.

Lima: Aubrey! *cries and starts running outside* I lost him... *turns around* AHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts backing away*

The killer looks closely at her and stabbs her heart. He pushes her to the pool, leaving blood all over the pool*

Taye: Dare they are all dead it's just you and me!

Dare: Yeah, you are getting killed too... BYE TAYE! AHHHHH!

Taye: What? *turns around* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The killer grabs her and puts his knife inside her*

Dare: *runs to her kitchen* I lost my friends! *sees Killer* DON'T KILL ME I'M HONEST! PLEASE JUST DON'T!

Killer: *takes his mask off*

Dare: Oblio?!

Killer/Oblio: Yeah.. It's me! You really thought Emilia and the rest were dead?

Dare: What?!

Emilia: Yeah, we were never dead! It was a lesson this whole time!

Dare: A lesson? What?! I dont get it!

Lima: Yeah!

Dare: I bet you don't even get it!

Lima: Yea...

Aubrey: It's okay... We'll explain it later.

Jaryn: Yeah! To teach you to care about others and not make fun of!

Oblio/Killer: So are you going to change?!

Dare: Yes... Now I am..

Everyone: Good!

Dare: GIVE ME A HUG EVERYONE!

Jaryn: YEAH! HAPPY ENDING!

Dare: Shut up Jaryn!

Oblio: Oh you!

Jaryn: Guys.. There is someone looking out the window with a bloody knife...

Taye: Oblio stop!

Oblio: I'm right here..

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

THE END! :D


End file.
